callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP-443 Grach
The MP-443 Grach is a handgun featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The MP-443 Grach is used by Keegan (with Akimbo) in "Struck Down" and by Rorke in "Sin City". It is also used by Federation soldiers in "Severed Ties" and "The Ghost Killer", where they can draw it from their holsters after running out of ammunition (except for those who were using the PDW as their main weapon, in which case it will remain their only firearm). The MP-443 can be obtained sometimes with Akimbo. Multiplayer The Grach appears in Multiplayer, and it costs 4 squad points, making it a very inexpensive weapon. It has the highest firecap/rate of fire of all semi-automatic pistols, as the firecap goes up to about 800 RPM, if the player can pull the trigger as fast. This is counterbalanced by a very short range, however, as the two-shot kill range stops at around two meters, meaning that almost every engagement will require three to five bullets on the enemy. This very low range is also remedied by a nearly non-existent recoil pattern, to compliment the Grach's high rate of fire. Another good attribute is that its reload time is very fast, even without Sleight of Hand, only being surpassed by the M9A1. However, its easy-to-handle attributes are severely counterbalanced by a very small 10 round magazine, the second smallest in its category. As such, Extended Mags will be a major help on this weapon in order to be able to place more bullets on enemies. And due to its extreme power in close range, it is one of the best pistols to use Akimbo. However, Akimbo will make ammo become scarce in a very short time, as only one reload per pistol is given upon spawning. This makes Scavenger and Fully Loaded almost required via compulsion in order to use it for prolonged times. The Silencer serves to be very effective on this pistol. Due to the key weaknesses of the Grach, making a class around it is very difficult, as attachment selection is extremely important in order to make the Grach perform well, and that ammo will be very scarce if not using Scavenger or Fully Loaded. Due to its very large weaknesses, this is one of the least popular pistols in Multiplayer, as it is often overlooked by pistols that supply more ammunition and range, such as the P226. Safeguard The MP-443 Grach makes an appearance in Safeguard mode as the starting weapon. It automatically comes equipped with Extended Mags. Its reserve ammo regenerates over time (one bullet every 1.5 seconds), making it a good weapon to keep in case the player runs out of ammo with another gun. Attachments Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Tactical Knife *Akimbo Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing Extinction The MP-443 Grach appears in Extinction. This time it is fully automatic unlike its campaign and multiplayer counterparts, and has a 15 round magazine by default. Compared to the other handguns, the MP-443 is the weakest per shot and has the second lowest range, having double the maximum damage range of the .44 Magnum. However, it does have fully-automatic fire and a decent sized magazine (especially when upgraded twice). This pistol may be preferred by players who don't have a decent enough trigger finger for the other handguns, and is also favored by players that need some extra firepower up close. Upgrades *'+1': Increased damage at long range and faster movement when the pistol is equipped. (adds unremovable muzzle brake) *'+2': 50% more ammo in each magazine. (increased to 22 rounds) *'+3': Carry your pistol plus two primary weapons. *'+4': Hip Fire two pistols for twice the firepower and twice the ammo capacity. Gallery MP-443 Grach model CoDG.png|The model. MP-443 Grach CoDG.png|First-person view. MP-443 Grach iron sights CoDG.png|Iron sights. MP-443 Grach reloading CoDG.png|Reloading. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The MP443 Grach '''(referred to as 'PBW'' in the game files) returns in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, this time with a 2-round burst firing mode. Campaign The MP443 Grach appears in the campaign, notably in the starting loadout for the mission "Sentinel", where it is semi-auto instead of burst-fire. It can also be found in "Collapse" and "Armada", where it fires in two-round bursts like in multiplayer. Irons uses a unique MP443 Grach with an attachment rail with no attachments on it, as well as it being semi-auto to kill the Nigerian technologist as seen in Utopia. Multiplayer The MP-443 Grach is a strong sidearm to have, being a two-shot kill at close range (out of six meters). This means that as long as the 2-round burst hits the opponent, it will be enough to secure the kill. As such, it is a very strong sidearm to have, and is very versatile, being able to be used as a backup to a CQC or non-CQC weapon. When used with a close-quarters weapon, it can be pulled out upon running out of ammo as a backup weapon. On the other hand, when being used with a long-range weapon, like an LMG or sniper rifle, it can be drawn and used as a standalone weapon when moving to a new location. The damage between six and 23 meters is 25 and beyond 25 meters is 20, a four-hit kill and five-hit kill, respectively. Akimbo is a very strong attachment, as the player can kill in one burst if all shots hit. It also makes the time-to-kill decrease at close range, which is what this gun was built for. Extended Mags is useful when paired with Akimbo. Optical attachments aren't necessary, as the sights are much less obstructive than other pistols, like the PDW and Atlas 45. The Laser Sight can be extremely useful, so the player can begin firing before they are completely scoped in. However, the usefulness of the Tactical Knife is debatable. It doesn't bring much benefit to the Grach, as the player will almost always have ammunition to dispatch of additional enemies. It is more suited to the RW1, in which the player is constantly in danger of running out of ammo. In conclusion, the MP443 Grach is a strong weapon that makes a reliable backup to any weapon, and that can even be used in a primary role. The MP443 Grach has some powerful variants to use. The Dimension increases the four-hit kill range to 26.3 meters, but increases hip-fire spread by 10%. The Dimension is useful at medium range as it increases the range at which the MP443 Grach can kill with two bursts. The Snappy gives the player an integrated Akimbo attachment, and increases the fire rate of each pistol to 923 RPM per burst. Considering how beneficial Akimbo and more fire rate are to the MP443 Grach, this is a very strong variant to use at close-to-medium range. The recoil per shot is increased by 10%, which is barely noticeable due to the Akimbo attachment. The One Wood increases the two-hit kill range to 7.3 meters, and the four-hit kill range to 27.4 meters. This is a great bonus if the player uses the weapon at close and medium ranges as it allows the player to kill in one burst and two burst on more distance. However, the One Wood is a six-hit kill at long range, the weapon has 10% more recoil per shot and the hip-spread cone is 10% wider. These are mostly minor drawbacks as the extra recoil is not very noticeable, nor is the larger hip-spread. The damage loss, however, reduces the weapon's performance at longer ranges, although it is worth noting that the player can still kill at long range with three bursts, assuming all six bullets hit the target. The Hasty increases the two-hit kill range to 7.3 meters, like the One Wood, and the four-hit kill range to 26.3 meters, increasing the weapon's performance at medium range. As well, it is a Marksman variant, meaning the player is guaranteed to obtain it by getting 300 kills with the gun. However, the hip-fire spread is 20% wider. The Laser Sight is an helpful attachment to counter the loss of hip-fire accuracy. The Hasty is a strong variant to use instead of the One Wood, as the advantages are very similar, and the Hasty has less noticeable drawbacks. Exo Survival The MP443 Grach also appears in Exo Survival mode. It costs 2 upgrade points to buy, and is unlocked at round 6, but comes with the Heavy Exo class by default. It is a generally effective weapon, sporting a good amount of damage as well as high handling due to being a pistol and the highest range of the pistols, but players may find it more practical to use a submachine gun instead, which has relatively the same handling and mobility, in conjunction with increased damage. Exo Zombies Despite it not being obtainable in-game, Kahn can be seen holding it on the menu when selecting to go play online. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *ACOG Scope *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Tactical Knife *Laser Sight *Extended Mags *Akimbo Supply Drop Variants Gallery MP443 Grach AW.png|The MP443 Grach in first person. MP443 Grach iron sights AW.png|Iron sights. MP443 Grach reloading AW.png|Reloading. ru:MP-443 "Грач" Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Handguns